dinocrisisfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dinosaurio Compi
El Dinosaurio Compi es un archivo que aparece en Dino Crisis 2. Contenido Español= 25 de marzo. Muchos de los hombres han informado de robos de sus pertenencias, especialmente objetos pequeños como espejos y relojes. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, mi reloj de plata tuvo el mismo destino y desapareció. Se rumorea que se trata del trabajo de un dinosaurio muy pequeño, con un nombre muy extraño, algo así como "Compi". 3 de abril. Hoy he oído una historia interesante. Los cuervos y otros pájaros tienen la peculiar costumbre de coger cosas brillantes. Parece que los tales Compis comparten la misma afición. Si lo piensas, todos los objetos robados eran brillantes... Parecen tener un montón de parecidos con los cuervos. Podría ser que los compis sean sus antepasados... No hemos podido capturar ninguno, ya que son muy rápidos y ágiles. Si nos aprovechamos de su comportamiento, tal vez... 6 de abril. Utilizamos una jaula de laboratorio y finalmente capturamos a un compi. Usamos una pulsera como cebo y lo hemos pillado dentro. La clave para capturarlos es bloquear todas las posibles rutas de escape. Si hay el más mínimo agujero, conseguirán escapar. Nuestro plan es usar esta jaula y deshacernos de todos ellos lo antes posible. Los raptores, que se comen a los compis como aperitivo, han empezado a rondar la zona, poniéndonos en peligro. Compis... ¡Qué molestos! Todavía quedan dos semanas hasta que el personal general del laboratorio se pueda trasladar a Edward City. Hasta entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para proteger este edificio de los dinosaurios. |-|Inglés= March 25th Lately many of our guys have reported missing belonging. Especially smaller items such as hand mirrors and watches. Just the other day, my silver rocket followed the same fate. There are rumors that it's the handy work of a tiny dinosaur. It's got a real jivy name like "Compy" or something. April 3rd Today I heard an interesting story. Crows and other birds have a peculiar behavior of collecting shiny things. It appears as though these Compys may have similar behaviors. Come to think of it all of the missing items were all shiny things. They seem to have a lot of similarities with the birds. It could be that they are their ancestors. We haven't been able to capture any of them since they are so quick on thier feet. But if we use their behavior to our advantage, then maybe... April 6th We used a laboratory animal cage and were finally able to capture one of them. We used Alan's bracelet as a bait and cornered him in. The key to capturing is to block all possible escape routes. If there is even the smallest of gaps they will manage to escape. Our plan is to use this cage to get rid of them as fast as we can. The Raptors who eat them for snacks have started to roam around this area. Compys... what a nuisance! |-|Japonés= 3月25日 最近、仲間の小物がよく紛失する。 手鏡や、 腕時計なんかだ。 今日、 ついに俺の銀のロケットもやられた。 最近見かけるチビ恐竜の仕業ってウワサだ。 "コンピ" とかいう、ナメた名前の恐竜らしい。 《コンピー》 4月3日 今日は、面白い話を聞いた。 カラスなど鳥の一部は、ピカピカ光る物を集める習性があるそうだ。 どうやらコンピーにも似たような習性があるようだ。 盗まれたものはみんな、 金属製の光る物ばかりだ。 奴ら、どことなく鳥に似たすがたをしているし、もしかしたら、鳥の先祖にあたるのかもしれない。 すばしっこくて、今まで捕まえることができなかったが、この習性を利用すれば、あるいは……。 4月6日 実験動物用のオリを使って、 奴を捕まえることに成功した。 アランのブレスレットをエサにして、 追いこんでやった。 ポイントは、 奴の逃げ道をすべてふさぐことだ。 少しでも逃げ道が我っていたら、オリには入らない。 これからは、 このワナを使って奴らをどんどん始未しなければならない。 あのチビどもをエサにしているラプトルが、 この辺をうろつき出しやがったからだ。 まったく、 迷惑な連中だ。 一般のスタッフが、 エドワード・シティ居住区への移住を開始するまで、 あと2週間ある。 その間だでも、 この施設を恐竜どもから守らなければ……。 Ubicación El archivo se encuentra encima de una camilla en la sala de investigación de la instalación de investigación. en:Researcher's Notebook Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis 2 Categoría:Dino Crisis 2